Love is Racing
by HeavyBane
Summary: Miles Tails Prower, the name says many things, and does a lot too, with that in mind, he is a racer, for the Sonic Corp Racing Events. Something changes his life, find out how it happens now? or turn away, and never know... (RATED T FOR NUDITY) ON CHAPTER 4)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me... or Smash Mouths song...**

_And they're off – Announcer_ in races

"_I love her..." – _Thoughts

**(…)**

**Tails had just finished yet another race, being in last place as always, the poor fox took his vehicle home, in the plane transformation and landed it on the ground in car formation, then driving it into the workshop. Tails wanted to do further upgrades to the vehicle, after getting out the vehicle, he went to his workbench and grabbed some tools.**

"This baby will be on fire... this is the only time I have to upgrade, and I don't want to waste it" Tails said to himself, he turned on a radio and listened to it as he upgrade his vehicle, un screwing bolts and taking apart the body, Tails listened to the radio closely

_Todays race, Sky Sanctuary zone featuring Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Metal Sonic, and Tails, in that order, Sonic won in 1st, Amy in 2nd, Knuckles in 3rd, Shadow in 4th, Metal Sonic in 5th, and Tails in 6th, last place. Tsk tsk tsk, when will that fox ever get out of last place_

"Soon..." Tails replied, he got out from underneath his vehicle and frowned, clenching his fists in anger "I'm useless... I should probably quit racing"

"You're useful, and you should keep on going" A familiar voice said, Tails looked around, seeing his rabbit friend Cream at the door to his workshop, Tails smiled at the sight of the cute and beautiful ears, Tails was good friends with her, from the days they used to work together on projects, or maybe even spend time with each other

"Hey Cream, what are you doing here?" Tails asked, Cream smiled and walked over to him, as Tails stood up

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, you did great in the race" Cream replied

"Really? I came last though" Tails replied and frowned with a depressing sigh

"You're first in my book" Cream added

"Book? What book?" Tails asked, Cream laughed

"You're so funny... but you're always first to me Tails" Cream replied, Tails scratched the back of his head and blushed bright red

"That's nice of you to say... thanks" Tails replied

"No problem" Cream replied and smiled cheerfully "So what are you doing now?" Cream asked

"I'm just upgrading my vehicle... I doubt it will help me race though... I'm still thinking of quitting" Tails replied

"Don't quit, I love watching you race, whether or not you win" Cream replied

"Okay... for you" Tails replied with a smile, Cream hugged him tightly

"Thanks Tails" Cream added, Tails smiled and hugged back

"So... you doing anything tonight?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head after pulling away from the hug

"Not really... mother says I have to be back before 10:00 pm, right now it's" Cream replied as she looked around, then seeing an old clock on the wall "It's 8:00 pm"

"Hmm... want to do anything tonight then?" Tails asked

"I want to take a ride in your weird car thingy" Cream replied

"Just call her Tornado" Tails replied

"Okay, I want to take a ride in Tornado" Cream asked

"Sure" Tails replied, Cream got into the front seat of the vehicle "Only one problem... it's not two seats"

"I know, I was going to sit on your lap" Cream replied, Tails blushed bright pink and smiled

"Okay... I'll be a second, just got to put it back together" Tails pointed out. He got his screwdriver and drill and drilled the bolts back in place, putting the body of the plane together, Cream had gotten out before any of that had happen, Tails stood up and sighed, crossing his arms, Cream placed her right hand on his left shoulders causing him to react quickly and look at her

"It looks great" Cream pointed out with a cheerful smile

"I know, I will fix it one day, so it can go faster" Tails replied

"So... we're ready for our date?" Cream asked

"Date? Oh, of course... where do you want me to take you to" Tails asked as he got into Tornado

"I'd love to visit Emerald Island" Cream replied, Tails nodded. Cream got into the vehicle and sat on his lap, causing him to blush, he saw her tail waggle around for a bit quickly, but quickly stopped "I cant wait... this is so romantic"

"Uh... Cream?" Tails asked

"Mm-hmm?" Cream replied as she smiled at Tails, Tails pointed

"Since when does your tail waggle?" Tails asked, Cream laughed and blushed bright pink

"I get excited" Cream replied, Tails waggled his tails around moving them side to side as his back was against the seat "Aw! You've got really cute Tails" Cream pointed out

"We both have cute Tails" Tails replied with a smile, Cream held onto him as he started Tornado

"This is going to be great" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded and drove Tornado outside, then drove it off a wooden board lent against a rock at a steep angle, enough for Tails to jump off of it in the car form, then turning into a plane quickly, Cream laughed and held onto Tails as this was a treat for her

"I can tell you're enjoying this" Tails pointed out

"I am, thanks Tails" Cream replied, Tails gave her the thumbs up as he piloted Tornado in the plane form

"Okay, the map says Emerald Island is this way... you know what it's like over there?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head

"No... Amy used to tell me about it all the time, I've always wanted to visit this place" Cream replied cheerfully

"This will be our first time" Tails pointed out

**20 minutes later, of flying through the air, Tails and Cream saw the sight of the beautiful island, Emerald Island. Tails landed Tornado on there after turning into car form, they landed on the highest hill, Cream got out first, and then Tails.**

"W-wow, this is amazing" Cream pointed out as the moonlight reflected in the sea

"Isn't it? I've never seen anything as beautiful as you" Tails replied

"I know... wait, what?" Cream replied

"You" Tails replied, Cream blushed bright pink

"That's nice of you to say... I thought you looked pretty handsome and cute" Cream pointed out as she turned around

"Thanks... let's watch the moonlight" Tails said as he sat down, at least three metres away from Tornado, Cream sat down next to him with her legs almost knelt on the ground, with one hand against the ground keeping her balance

"You know... when I used to go to bed at this time in my room, I used to stay up and watch the moonlight, pretending there is my friends on the surface of it, each of their faces... yours mostly" Cream replied

"Wow... I didn't know you liked me that much" Tails replied

"I do... I always have, Sonic may be the hero when he's not racing, but you'll always be my hero" Cream pointed out

"Thanks Cream... you inspire me to keep on living" Tails replied

"That's... I wouldn't say odd, but a bit too far Tails" Cream pointed out

"Why?" Tails asked

"Because... you think I inspire you... to keep you living" Cream replied

"Hmm... well, as long as you're alive and well, I'll keep on living" Tails replied

"Just keep on living, not matter what happens to me or anyone else, you have a lot to live for" Cream pointed out

"Yeah... I do want to locate the Super Emeralds, so when me and Knuckles are in a race, we can use that as our All-Star" Tails replied

"That's a great idea" Cream pointed out

"You think so?" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"I remember my mother telling me the history you had on Angel Island, and them Super Emeralds, she said you looked bright and cute" Cream replied

"Huh... that's interesting, I did glow, and flashed white" Tails added

"Yeah... maybe when you find them, you could go Super for me?" Cream asked

"Yeah, I'll be your Super Hero" Tails replied with a cheerful smile, Cream got closer to him, almost nudging arms

"That's right... and you could be more one day" Cream pointed out

"Like what?" Tails asked

"Like... maybe more dates, and become a couple?" Cream replied, Tails blushed bright pink

"I'll have to think about the couple thing, but don't get your hopes up Cream" Tails replied, Cream hugged him gently, leaning her head on his chest as they watched the moon reflect in the sea, and the waves ripple across the ocean

"But remember, be honest... it's your choice Tails" Cream pointed out

"I know" Tails replied, they both sighed and fell silent for a while

**1 hour later, Tails and Cream had talked almost 45 minutes, and were on the journey back home, another 10 minutes had passed, Tails was taking Cream back to her mothers house, once landed they got out of Tornado and walked up to the door together.**

"Uh... this may not be a date, but... can I give you a kiss?" Cream asked as she held Tails' hand

"Uh... I'm not sure, are they good?" Tails asked

"You'll see" Cream replied as she lent her head closer, till her lips met his, kissing him deeply on the lips, Tails stood still from the surprise, as Cream moved her head around, almost bighting on his lips, Tails pulled away finally and Cream smiled "What did you think of that?" Cream asked

"Th-that was awesome" Tails replied, Cream let go of his hands and hugged him

"I loved how your lips tasted like mint... and how your fur smelt like mint too" Cream pointed out

"I love your lips... they taste like chocolate, and your fur smelt like, vanilla flavour" Tails replied as Cream pulled away from each other

"I really enjoyed spending time with you Miles, same time, same thing tomorrow?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Sure, I ain't being told I need to race in the evenings anymore, as I might be dropped for the poor performance" Tails replied

"Just work on your plane as best as you can... I believe in you, and you need to believe in yourself" Cream pointed out as she knocked on the door, she gave Tails a quick hug and pulled away as the front door opened

"Hello dear, and Mr. Tails" Vanilla greeted

"Hello mom" Cream replied as she walked in, Vanilla looked at the blushing fox

"What on Earth did she do to you?" Vanilla asked, Tails had a smirk on his face and he looked away slightly

"She made me the happiest fox to ever live" Tails replied, Vanilla nodded

"Have a good night Mr. Tails, bye" Vanilla said as she closed the door, Tails sighed and licked his lips, feeling his fur on his tongue, and tasting chocolate on them

"Mm-mm, I love her breath too" Tails replied, he then walked up to his vehicle and placed a hand on it "I promised I'd do this for Cream, when we get home baby" Tails said as he got into Tornado, and started it up, turning into a plane quickly jumping in the air, and started flying

**The next day, Tails was setting up for a race, in Sky Sanctuary zone, he was in a pit stop that the sponsor company added, currently working on an upgrade.**

_10 minutes to go_

"Why is that announcer so loud?" Tails asked as he covered his ears up

"Dunno, it's probably because of Knuckles, he doesn't have any ears" Sonic replied, Knuckles appeared with an angry expression "Hey, we were just talking about you-AAH!"

"How dare you call me deaf!" Knuckles replied

"I didn't say you were deaf, I just said you don't have any ears" Sonic replied as he looked away from Knuckles as he was pushed up against a wall

"Same thing" Knuckles replied, he swung his fist at Sonic, stopping as he was about to punch him in the nose, Sonic opened his eyes and saw this

"Ain't you going to punch me?" Sonic asked

"Guys, shut up... please, I'm trying to concentrate" Tails replied as he slid out from underneath Tornado

"I was just joking Sonic, we're good friends, I wouldn't hurt you" Knuckles replied slyly as he placed Sonic down

"I guess" Sonic replied

"Just kiddin!" Knuckles punch Sonic in the stomach, causing him to hold it in pain, Knuckles left the pit stop and went to his vehicle

"You alright Sonic?" Tails asked

"S-sorta" Sonic replied as he stood up

"Good... there's something I need to ask you quick before the race starts" Tails asked, Sonic walked over to him

"What is it buddy?" Sonic asked

"You know Cream?" Tails asked as he slid out from underneath Tornado again, Sonic nodded "Uh... I think she's in love with me. What should I do?"

"You mean, what could you do" Sonic replied, Tails stood up

"What do you mean?" Tails asked confusingly

"I mean, I saw you two there last night... I was in my hedgehog vehicle myself, I saw you two sitting there talking, I decided to not interrupt, so yeah... what you could do... ask her out, because I know you love her, do you?" Sonic replied

"Yeah... I love her" Tails replied as he blushed bright pink, Sonic placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed to the outside of the pit stop, Tails looked and saw Cream standing there "Cream?"

"Tails!" Cream greeted as she ran up to him and hugged him "I came to say, good luck"

"Oh... uh" Tails looked over at Sonic, who made a kissy face, then looked back at Cream "I need more than that... I need some sugar"

"Huh?" Cream asked as she pulled away from the hug

"It means kiss" Tails replied, Cream nodded and smiled, then lent her head closer to his, Sonic hid behind the wall by the pit stop door, Cream then kissed him on the cheek quickly

"I'll give you more if you win, I believe in you Tails, see you soon" Cream replied as she left the pit stop, Sonic appeared in front of Tails again

"You're still blushing huh? You must love her more than she loves you" Sonic pointed out

"I do... I want that kiss from her" Tails replied with a frown

"She said if you win y-"

"I heard, I'm just going to let her down, like all of the other times I do" Tails replied

"I'm not giving up first place for you bud, but at least try your best" Sonic replied

_The race will begin in 5 minutes_

"Alright, good luck then" Sonic said as he jumped into his vehicle and drove it to the finish line, Tails screwed the bolts back into Tornado and then got into the seat, then reversing it behind the finish line, in place, Tails stopped and looked around the crowd, seeing Cream in the front of them, Tails saw a sign his his face on, and his name in orange letters, on a white bit of card

"Go Tails?" Tails noticed

"GO TAILS!" Cream shouted, Tails laughed and blushed bright pink, the crowd got louder as the race got close to beginning, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles parked up behind Tails

"How come he gets a head start?" Shadow asked as he saw Tails in front of him, Sonic laughed

"Because he doesn't cheat" Sonic replied

"Touche faker" Shadow replied, Sonic laughed

"I didn't know you knew French?" Sonic added

"I don't" Shadow replied

"So stupid..." Tails muttered to himself under his breath, he looked back over at the crowd, seeing Cream cheer for him still _"__Maybe I should go out with her, she sticks by me after everything that happens, she is cute too... I love cute things" _Tails thought as he blushed

"Why are you blushing Tails?" Amy interrupted as she placed a hand on Tornado

"Uh... I'm in Cupids choke hold at the moment" Tails replied as he blushed bright pink, Amy smiled and nodded

"I've got my eyes on Sonic of course" Amy added

"I've got my eyes on Cream over there" Tails replied as he pointed to the crowd, Amy looked at where he pointed, seeing Cream holding the sign up

"Aw, you got a fan girl Tails" Amy pointed out as she turned back around

"What's? Huh? Fan girl, no... that isn't like Cream" Tails replied

"Actually, I knew about this a while ago, she's your biggest fan, see for yourself when you're round her house" Amy replied "Anyway, good luck" Amy said as she walked back to her vehicle, Tails sighed and smiled

"_Knowing I'm loved... makes me feel more confident, I can do this" _Tails thought

_The race is about to begin!_

"Places people" Omachao interrupted

"What does this look like to you? Your ex wife's jewellery collection in order?" Sonic joked

"Hey, for your information, my girlfriend is on charge at the moment" Omachao replied

"Good for her, I bet she cant stand your voice" Sonic replied, Omachao grunted in a deep robot voice

_The race is beginning now, countdown_

The racers revved their engines 3 times and awaited omachao to count down

"3,2,1 go!" Omachao counted, Tails boost started and began navigating his way around Sky Sanctuary

**3 minutes later, Tails was now in plane transformation, in 3rd place, on the final lap, he was a couple of metres away from Sonic and Amy who were in front, he hit a television box, and got an All-Star, Tails used it quickly, and turned into hyper Tails.**

_It appears Miles, Tails Prower has a new all star_

_It's hyper Tails_

"WOAH!" Sonic and Amy noticed as the fox flew past them, almost as fast as Sonic's running speed, Tails smiled as he noticed he was in first, he crossed the finish line successfully before his All-Star ran out of time, Tails appeared in Tornado again and parked up away from the finish line

_Miles Tails Prower, is 1st place, Sonic 2nd, Amy Rose 3rd, Metal Sonic 4th, Knuckles 5th, and Shadow in 6th, shameful display Shadow, I guess taking them Emeralds away from you proved how much of a loser you were_

"Great job Tails" Amy said as she parked next to Tails in her car transformation, Tails sighed and smiled

"Thanks" Tails replied

_Miles Prower, take the stand please for your reward_

Tails got up and walked over to the stand that appeared on the finish line, standing on the first place stand, then being given a golden trophy by Omachao "Thanks" Tails said, he looked over at the crowd seeing a bunch of people cheering for him, Tails closed his eyes and blushed bright red

"Tails, that was the best race ever" A familiar voice said, Tails opened his eyes seeing Cream below him, Tails smiled and held his hand out, Cream grabbed his hand and was pulled up by Tails, onot the stand, they hugged each other tightly

"I really should be giving this trophy to you Cream" Tails replied

"Me? Why?" Cream asked, Tails smiled and pulled away from the hug

"Because... you told me to believe in myself... and I did, you're polite, you're cute, Cream... I love you, and I would love to go out with you" Tails replied

"Oh Tails, I love you too" Cream replied as she hugged him tightly, Tails smiled and hugged her back, placing the trophy down on the floor afterwards, then hugged her again

"Remember what you said you'll reward me with if I win?" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded

"Yeah" Cream replied, she lent her head closer as did Tails, till their lips met and they started kissing each other deeply on the lips, they heard the racers clapping below them and the crowd cheering loudly

_The couple appear to be in love, how can this day get any more surprising_

"Mm- Tails, I-"

"Cream, I know what you're going to ask... and I want to quit still" Tails replied as he pulled away from the kiss, interrupting Cream

"What? Why?" Cream asked

"Well... I'm getting old, and I don't think I can ever race this well again" Tails replied

"You're 8, that isn't old" Cream pointed out

"You're 6, you should be racing like me" Tails pointed up, Cream smiled

"Could you maybe get me into these races? And make me a vehicle?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"I'd love to do that for you, but are you sure? I thought you didn't like violence?" Tails pointed out

"So you get hurt in these races?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head

"It's harmless, the race is for fun, not to be hurt" Tails pointed out

"Okay, I want to grow up to be like you Tails" Cream replied

_We've just got word, racer Miles Tails Prower, is retiring from racing, but in his place, Cream Rabbit_

The crowd cheered wildly

"They love you Cream" Tails pointed out

"Hmm... looks like I'm already like you" Cream replied as she looked at the crowd, blushing bright pink

"I know what you meant by that" Tails added

"Come on, I want to see you build my plane" Cream replied

"Perhaps I could teach you along the way" Tails pointed out as he and Cream jumped off of the stand, and picked up the trophy, Tails and Cream sat in Tornado, and started flying away

_And that ends the 30th race, our final and best, tune in next month where we will have our new racer, Cream Rabbit_

Tails and Cream heard as they flew away from Sky Sanctuary zone, heading down back towards Mobius

"How will I become a racer Tails?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and smiled

"It's pretty easy, I'll help you out with it, there's a bit of paper work, but I have to teach you once we filled that out" Tails replied

"Great... I'll draw some designs for my vehicle whilst I drive Tornado to practice" Cream replied

"Great plan" Tails replied with a smile

**(…)**

**A/N: How you enjoying this so far? I'm interested to know, as I'm still a noob at Sonic and SEGA All Stars Racing Transformed, I just use the Sonic characters instead, but yeah... this just sprung to mind when I remember a Sonic Riders fan fiction I saw, of Taiream, hope you enjoy this... I am**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**DEAR: Lord Kelvin, I was not aware that you were an admin, but can you PM me instead of putting them reviews on my Fan Fictions? Because I am autistic, and I only know what I know, I am currently reading the websites you linked, writing 101 mainly, I'll take your advice on that information, and can you un block me so I can ask further questions?**

**A/N: According to Mr. Lord Kelvin's website on writing, I am writing like I am currently now, so any changes, that's why...**

**(…)**

It was another beautiful day on Mobius, Tails had woken up with his hopes high, constantly looking forward to the day ahead of him. Current Tails was lying in bed, with his arms behind his head, laying down comfortably on his flat mattress and duvet. Tails opened his eyes and stared at the bare sealing above him, seeing only a light bulb hanging from it by the corner of his eyes. Tails sat up and moved off of the bed, standing up on his wooden floor, unfortunately he was bare footed and felt cold suddenly.

Tails shivered "W-why is it s-so c-cold" Tails asked himself, as he sat back down on the bed and pulls his shoes out from underneath his bed, then fit them onto his feet, pulling his socks up to make him feel comfortable wearing them. Tails checked his fur quickly checking for anything that would make him silly, after checking for a couple of seconds, he stood up and walked towards his kitchen, navigating his way around the hallway of his house, going past walls of concrete with nothing on, and dragging his feet across the wooden floor.

Tails arrived in his kitchen and squandered around in his cupboards and fridge, within the cupboards he found a bowl. Then in his fridge he got cows milk "Huh... it's kinda weird I'm drinking from another Mobians... forget it" Tails told himself, he placed the milk and bowl on his counter, then getting a spoon out from his oakwood draws and opening a cupboard full of food that he used to eat. Tails pulled out a box of cereal, containing Mobius' special brand of corn flakes. Tails opened the cereal box after pushing the cupboard door closed and poured the delicious cereal into his plain bowl.

Tails poured a lot of cereal into the bowl, as he was starving and then poured the milk in, he screwed the cap back onto the carton of milk after pouring it into the bowl, filling it up half way, causing the cereal to become soggy. Tails put the milk and cereal away and sat himself at his dinner table, lifting his arms up and grabbing the spoon with his bare hands "Oh... I got to get my gloves on, when you retire, you get old" Tails pointed out, just as he was about to take a bite of the delicious cereal, the door was knocked on, Tails grunted "Who comes here at..." Tails looked around his kitchen, seeing an old clock hanging on the wall "9:00 am?" Tails stood up and ran to the door after it was knocked on again.

Tails turned the knob of the door and opened it, revealing a cute and beautiful rabbit "Hello Cream" Tails greeted and smiled, as he examined her correct use of clothing for the cold weather

"Hey Tails" Cream replied, she looked around his house, peeking behind him, Cream smiled back "How's retirement going?" Cream asked

Tails smiled and blushed bright pink "It's my first day... and it's kinda cold" Tails replied, Cream nodded and sighed

"It is pretty cold, may I come in?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and moved aside, gesturing the palm of his hand to the inside of his house, Cream walked in with a constant smile on her face "Where can I put my coat?" Cream asked, Tails watched as she took her coat off

"Uh... good question" Tails replied

"Isn't that a coat hook there?" Cream pointed towards a bunch of coat hooks, Tails laughed and grabbed Creams coat, then walked over to the hooks and hung it up on there "Do you have any idea when you're going to make my vehicle for the races?" Cream asked, Tails smiled and turned around

"I need a design first remember, but I can work on the parts that are required for it to work for now" Tails replied with a cheerful smile

"You seem more cheerful these days Tails" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed bright red and scratched the back of his head nervously

"I guess" Tails replied, he then walked back to the kitchen, not realizing Cream was behind him, Tails sat at the dinner table and looked upwards, seeing the rabbit staring at his food

"Sorry... did I come at a bad time?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head

"Not at all Cream, any time when you're here is obviously a good time" Tails stated as he ate his cereal happily "Take a seat Cream, I might be a while" Cream nodded and pulled a chair out from underneath the table, then sat on his, watching as Tails ate his cereal

"Are you enjoying that Tails?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and smiled

"It's nice, I used to have this before, when I woke up in the morning, but I never had time, as I was racing a lot" Tails explained, Cream sighed cheerfully and smiled

"Do you love winter?" Cream asked, Tails shrugged his shoulders and frowned after eating the last of his cereal, he got up and placed the bowl in his kitchen sink, quickly running some hot water over the bowl and spoon, then drying them off with a towel and placing them in the correct places "Is it a yes or a no?"

"Well... I like it because the snow looks good outside, but I don't like it because it's cold" Tails replied with a weak smile

"Don't you even... make a hot drink after being outside and enjoy it?" Cream replied, Tails shook his head and sighed

"That does sound like a good idea. So anyway, why did you come over to see me?" Tails asked, Cream smiled cheerfully

"Because I wanted to know how you were doing... and of course, to ask about my vehicle" Cream replied

"Aw... that's sweet, do you want to make it together?" Tails asked cheerfully, Cream nodded and put on a shy face

"I'm nervous though... I have only ever seen you make this stuff, I don't know how any of it works or is put together" Cream replied shyly, Tails blushed bright red knowing how cute she looked

"Do you remember yesterday?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and smiled

"Yeah, you won the race... and I asked you out, you said yes" Cream replied, Tails nodded and walked over to her

"And since we are, I think I could give you this" Tails held his arms out, awaiting a hug from Cream. Cream stood up and wrapped her arms around him tightly, hugging him, Tails hugged back as he ran his hand down her back

"Nah-ah, nowhere below the tail, or tails" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed

"Do you like hugs Cream?" Tails asked as he pulled away, holding Creams waist with his hands causing her to blush bright red

"Like? You mean love, because it's with you" Cream replied cheerfully with a cute smile, Tails smiled back

"That's good, because you'll be given a lot of these" Tails pointed out, as he held his arms out again, Cream hugged him back as he hugged her back. Tails smiled constantly as did Cream, the couple were in love, they looked at each other in each others eyes, leaning their heads closer until the door was knocked on, they looked away and Tails pulled away from the hug "I'll answer it" Tails demanded as he walked towards the door, he placed his hand on the knob and then turned it, opening the door and answering "Hello... Amy?" Tails saw the pink hedgehog in her warm coat

"Hey Tails, I just came to pop by and ask you about the thing you said yesterday" Amy replied, Tails smiled and nodded

"Yeah... you know what happened though, Cream asked me out" Tails pointed out, Amy nodded and smiled

"I know, may I come in?" Amy asked, Tails nodded and moved aside, then closed the door as Amy walked in, Amy took off her coat and held it out, Tails grabbed the coat and put it up on the coat hook behind him

"So... what did you want to ask me Amy?" Tails asked, Amy looked slyly at him

"I was going to ask if you'd like to go out somewhere, I'm so bored ever since the racing has finished for this year" Amy replied with a frown, suddenly Cream interrupted by wrapping her arms around Amy's waist, Amy looked down seeing the young rabbits arms wrapped around her "Oh, hey Cream, didn't know you were here"

"Hey Amy" Cream replied as she pulled away and stood aside Amy, looking at Tails

"Hmm... well, it is my first day of retirement, perhaps we can organise a party, to celebrate the great year of racing" Tails suggested, Cream and Amy nodded happily

"That sounds like a great idea Tails, we'll work on it. You don't need to worry about a thing" Amy insisted, Tails blushed bright red as he looked at Cream, then moving his hands behind his back

"You guys would do that?" Tails asked, Amy and Cream nodded and smiled cheerfully

"Of course, you're retired now Tails, we can even call you an old person" Amy joked, Tails let out a weak smiled and then frowned as he closed his eyes

"I feel guilty guys, I want to help" Tails demanded as he opened his eyes and looked at Amy and Cream

"You can help, but just keep it secret from the others, I'll talk you through as we go along" Amy replied with a cheerful smile, Tails walked up to Cream and grabbed her hands

"I can help you put things up on high places" Tails replied, Cream blushed bright red and looked away as she smiled, then looked back and sighed

"You mean, we can help you put things up on high places" Cream added, Tails nodded

"I forgot that you could fly, it's just the retirement thing... it's really gotten to my head, I am an old person" Tails joked, Amy and Cream laughed

"Don't worry, you lose your mind when you get older" Amy pointed out, Tails sighed and smiled

"As long as I'm sane enough to be with my girlfriend" Tails replied as he felt Creams cheeks "I wouldn't mind that at all"

"Aw, that's so sweet" Amy pointed out

"He is sweet Amy, you should see what he does when I do this" Cream replied as she started scratching the back of his ear, causing him to feel funny and tilt his head backwards slightly from pleasure

"Aw, thanks Cream, that feels good" Tails stated as he smiled and loved every second of the scratch behind his ear, Cream stopped and then laughed cheerfully

"I think we should get started on this party" Cream pointed out as she got her air back from laughing

"Yeah, who's house though?" Tails replied, Amy and Cream shrugged their shoulders and looked at each other

"Well... you said Cream was going to be racing next year right?" Amy asked, Tails nodded politely with his hands behind his back "Okay, Cream, is it alright if we use your mothers house for the party?"

"If it's alright with mom, then yeah, she might even help" Cream replied with a cute smile

"Great, you can take a ride with me Cream, Amy's got her vehicle outside" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled and walked up to Tails, throwing her arms around him, Tails wrapped his arms around the top of her back, causing her to blush bright red and smile

"Great, see you at your mothers Cream" Amy replied as she grabbed her coat off the hook and put it on, then opened the front door and left

"Great... she's gone, not in a mean way, I mean – mm" Tails was interrupted by Cream, who was kissing him on the lips deeply. 30 seconds had passed and the couple kissed for long enough, Tails and Cream smiled at each other as they pulled away, both blushing bright red, Tails wrapped his tails around her and nuzzled his nose against hers

"Th-that was great" Cream pointed out

"I'd love to do that again" Tails replied as he stroked Cream's head, brushing his hand down her fur from her ears to the back of Creams head 

"Maybe another day, I want to have more days with you Tails... let's go now" Cream replied as she grabbed Tails' hand and pulled him towards the front door, Tails pulled away and grabbed the coat off of the hook, Cream grabbed it and Tails shook his head

"I'm the gentleman, here" Tails demanded as he grabbed Cream's coat and turned her back, facing him as he put her coat onto her

"Thanks Tails" Cream replied

"I love you Cream, no matter what happens" Tails replied

"I love you too Tails, in every way possible" Cream added as she opened the front door

The couple had left the house within minutes, doing the 10 minute journey in Tornado.

**(…)**

**A/N: What do you think? Detailed right? I know... if it looks bad, it's probably because I don't have time to read through it again, but let me know what you think, if there is any TailsXCream fan fictions that I haven't read yet, please send me one, check my favourites first to see if I have it in there before you send it, I'd love to read what other people have... and a little secret for my fans, I read the other stories that users write, and I get my ideas from them, BUT! It's not their idea, it isn't exact, it's my version, but mine are 90% my ideas, I promise, it's just the little parts would be emotions, or something that fits writing well**

Tails says: if you don't R&R, you'll become a badnik in his books


	3. Chapter 3

(…)

Tails and Cream were currently at a party, at Cream's house. They had completely forgot that they were going out, as did Amy and Sonic. They were celebrating the good years Tails had racing for the Sonic grand prix and were celebrating their newcomer which was Cream, being part of the races from now. The house wasn't decorated much, with the help of Vanilla, they had set the table up as a buffet and the place looked clean, Tails and Cream sat down out the way of everyone else, on a separate sofa to the one in the living room. Amy walked up to the two who sat down awkwardly next to each other, being constantly silent until Amy spoke up.

"Hey guys, come get some food" Amy asked with a cheerful smile as she stood tall in front of Tails and Cream, they smiled and stood up.

"Okay" Tails and Cream replied, they looked at each other and smiled. Then they faced the buffet table and walked up to it, Tails being the gentleman, he let Cream go first to take a plate, who then gave him a plate.

"Thanks" Tails thanked, Cream turned around and looked at the different foods, seeing potato chips, sandwiches, pizza and something that catches her eye all the time, carrots. She lent forward to grab a whole carrot then realized another hand next to hers reaching for the same carrot, she turned around and saw that hand was Tails' she blushed bright red as did Tails.

"Y-you have it" Cream pointed out, Tails shook his head.

"You have it, I'm not fussed about carrots" Tails replied as he pulled his hand away, Cream grabbed the carrot and place it on her plate, afterwards diving her hands into each of the bowls and grabbing a hand full of the tasty snacks.

"Hmm, do you like potato chips Tails?" Cream asked, hearing no answer she turned around and saw Tails walking into the kitchen, Cream placed her food on the table and walked into the kitchen to find him. She arrived in the kitchen and saw Tails blushing bright red with his eyes closed, as he lent against the wall.

"W-why do I keep thinking this stuff, there's something wrong with me" Tails said to himself, Cream smiled and walked up to him.

"T-Tails, what are you thinking about?" Cream asked, Tails opened his eyes and almost jumped realizing Cream was in front of him, they looked at each other awkwardly in silence until Tails smiled at her.

"I was thinking about the vehicle I got to build you" Tails replied, Cream held her hands behind her back.

"Are you building it for me?" Cream asked, Tails blushed bright red and smiled "A-ha, I knew it, you-you like me?" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded.

"Of course I do" Tails replied, he looked away and sighed "It's real hard to find girls out there that actually like me for who I am" Tails pointed out, Cream grabbed his hands and held them in the palm of hers.

"Tails, there are a few, what about Amy?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head.

"I'd like to call her... a Sonic psycho" Tails replied, Cream giggled with her mouth closed and smiled at Tails.

"Is there... anybody you like?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and nodded.

"Just one girl... but it's a secret" Tails replied, Cream looked at him confusingly.

"Tell me please, I wont tell anyone" Cream asked, Tails shook his head.

"Sorry, it's best if you don't know" Tails pointed out, Cream frowned and let go of his hands, Cream turned around and walked back into the living room, Tails rubbed his arm on his brow realizing that was close. "Wow, that was close, better be careful from now" Tails said to himself.

"What was close buddy?" A familiar voice asked, Tails looked up after hanging his head low and saw Sonic.

"Hey Sonic... uh, I prefer not to say it, it's embarrassing" Tails replied, Sonic grew impatient and sighed.

"Is that what... Cream would say?" Sonic asked, Tails blushed bright red and looked away.

"I-I don't think so... but it's about Cream" Tails replied, Sonic nodded and smiled at Tails as he lent against the wall.

"Innocent love... you two would be a great couple" Sonic pointed out, Tails blushed more red than bright red and smiled.

"I-I guess- no, that ain't true" Tails replied quickly trying to sound angry, Sonic laughed and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Tails, it's your choice, not mine... it's up to you whether you like her or not" Sonic replied, Tails nodded and smiled.

Meanwhile with Cream

"Hey Cream, what's wrong with Tails?" Amy interrupted as Cream grabbed her plate from the buffet table. Cream turned around and faced Amy, seeing her looking curious about what had just happened in the kitchen.

"Hello Amy, I think Tails was thinking about something, but I don't know what about though?" Cream replied with a cheerful smile, her and Amy walked over to the sofa Cream previously sat on and sat on it.

"You know, probably that boy stuff, did you ask him?" Amy asked, Cream sighed.

"I-I don't mind the stuff he thinks about, but I did ask him, he said he was thinking about my vehicle for the races" Cream explained, Amy smiled and nudged her elbow.

"Hey, he's probably thinking of you" Amy replied, Cream blushed bright red and shook her head.

"N-no, he cant be... can he?" Cream replied, Amy nodded.

"Anything that he says that is related to you, is a sign he is in love" Amy pointed out, Cream smiled and began eating her food "One day, he'll have the courage to ask you or tell you something" Amy pointed out, Cream gulped her food down and blushed bright red realizing this.

"W-what if he does?" Cream asked, Amy smiled at her and crossed her legs.

"Don't worry about it, do you like him? Or maybe even have a crush on him?" Amy asked, Cream lent closer to Amy's ear as she blushed bright red.

"I sort of do, but please don't tell anyone, especially Tails" Cream whispered, she sat back down in her seat and looked at Amy awkwardly in silence.

"As I said before, don't worry, you can say how you feel about him if he does" Amy replied, Cream nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Amy, I wonder when Mr. Sonic will tell you how he feels about you" Cream replied, Amy almost choked on her food and but swallowed it quickly "Sorry, that just came out by accident".

"He what?" Amy replied cheerfully with excitement as he held her hands together with hope, Cream shook her head.

"Nothing" Cream joked with a smile.

(…)

The party was ending, after a few toasts and gifts, Cream received a badge and a license from Tails, with her name on and the license was a Mobius license, Cream kept it safe at her home as she would only use it for racing. Cream got Tails a gift too, but she hid it until everyone had left but her and Tails. Currently the couple sat on the sofa watching television, Cream sighed and looked at Tails, realizing he was enjoying what was on the television, which appeared to be a show about how things are made.

"T-Tails" Cream interrupted as she tugged on his arm, Tails turned around and smiled at her nervously "Sorry to bother you, but I forgot to give you your present" Cream replied as she lent over the arm of the sofa and picked the box up from off the floor and handed it to Tails, she stared at him cheerfully.

"Cream, you didn't have to get me anything... although I am flattered" Tails replied, he winked at Cream, she winked back and they laughed.

"Open it, I think you'll like it" Cream pointed out, Tails unwrapped the small box. Once unwrapped, he saw the small cardboard box lid and lifted it off, then looked inside it and gasped at what he saw. "I hope you like it, I-I wasn't sure what to get you, so I bought you one of these" Cream replied, Tails smiled at Cream and held his arms out, then received a hug from Cream.

"How can you afford this?" Tails asked, as he hugged back, Cream rested her head on his chest and smiled.

"I saved my pocket money up and spent it on a gift for you" Cream replied, Tails smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Tails grabbed the object from the box and revealed a golden wrench.

"This will be handy for building your vehicle Cream, thanks so much" Tails thanked, Cream looked up at him and scratched the back of his ears with her hands.

"Wait... aren't we-"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tails interrupted, Cream smiled as did Tails, then held each others hand and looked at each other closely, until their lips met, Tails put the wrench in the box and placed it on the empty seat next to him, then focused on kissing Cream deeply on the lips, until they heard a gasp. Tails and Cream stopped kissing and hugging and turned around, seeing Vanilla standing there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" Vanilla apologized, Tails and Cream smiled at her and shook their heads.

"You didn't interrupt us Vanilla, what's wrong?" Tails asked, Vanilla held out a bowl of popcorn which was part of the snacks.

"You're not too old to stay here for a sleep over Tails are you?" Vanilla asked, Tails blushed bright red and sighed.

"I guess not" Tails replied, he took the bowl of popcorn and placed it in between him and Cream.

"Cream said she'd love it if you had a sleep over round ours" Vanilla pointed out, Tails looked over at Cream who was blushing bright red from both the kiss and what Vanilla said.

"Well... since Cream said it, I'd love to" Tails replied, Cream smiled and hugged him.

"Okay, if you're sleeping down here dear, promise me that you two wont be naughty?" Vanilla asked, Cream and Tails nodded.

"We promise" Tails and Cream replied, Vanilla smiled and turned around and walked into the hallway, where she opened a cupboard and got out two covers, then she walked into the living room and gave Tails and Cream a cover each.

"I can trust you two to clean up afterwards, good night" Vanilla pointed out as she walked out the room and then upstairs. Tails and Cream looked at each other then smiled, they knelt down on the sofa and lent towards each other, but their heads collided.

"Ow!" Tails and Cream said once they felt the pain, they blushed bright red and stared into each others eyes.

"Sorry" Tails apologized.

"I'm sorry too" Cream replied.

"Let me make it up to you" Tails said as he wrapped his arms around Cream and hugged her tightly, then kissed her on the lips deeply. Cream pulled away and broke the hug and kiss, then looked at Tails with a frown. "D-did I hurt you much? I'm sorry if I did" Tails apologized, Cream shook her head and smiled.

"I got to get my pyjama's on, be right back" Cream replied as she stood up and walked out the room.

"Oh Cream, no matter what happens, I still love you" Tails said as he watched Cream walk up the stairs, Cream realized this and she blew a kiss as she peaked through the banister at Tails. Once Cream left, Tails put the box on the floor and smiled at knowing how thoughtful Cream is.

"Chao?" a familiar voice said, Tails looked up and saw Cheese floating in front of him, the chao was smiling cheerfully at Tails, but was confused at why he was there.

"Hey Cheese, me and Cream are boyfriend and girlfriend, are you happy for her?" Tails asked, Cheese nodded hugged Tails.

"Chao!" Cheese replied.

"That's good, Cream is such a nice girl, I don't know what I'd do without her" Tails pointed out, Cheese nodded realizing this.

"Chao" Cheese added.

"Same with you? Great, she is the most kindest girl I ever known, I love her so much Cheese, do you want to stay and watch a movie with us?" Tails asked, Cheese nodded and sat behind the popcorn, knowing that Cream was going to be in the empty space with the cover on.

"Chao!" Cheese replied cheerfully.

"I think we're going to watch something of Cream's choice" Tails pointed out as he looked down at Cheese, Cream was back and she sat down on the empty seat after taking the cover off of it, then she noticed Cheese. Tails admired how beautiful she looked in her nightgown and how she was not only barefooted, but she wore no gloves either.

"Hello Cheese" Cream greeted, Cheese flew up to her and hugged her.

"Chao!" Cheese replied with a cheerful smile, Cheese stopped hugging her and sat down behind the popcorn again.

"C-Cream, you're so beautiful" Tails pointed out, Cream shook her head and pointed to Tails.

"You're handsome, but I love you for who you are Tails" Cream pointed out "can I have a tail behind me please?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and put both of his tails behind Cream, letting her rest on it comfortable, as did Cheese. "Thanks Tails... I feel like I should call you Miles instead now" Cream replied, Tails frowned.

"You can call me Miles if you want, I don't mind... it's your choice, what about the movie?" Tails replied, Cream nodded and grabbed the television remote from the arm of the sofa on her side and started going through the television channels.

"Oh, this looks interesting" Cream pointed out as she stopped on a documentary channel.

"You don't have to watch this stuff, some of it I even find boring" Tails replied, Cream giggled quietly and rested her head on Tails' shoulder.

"A-are you sure? Because since I'm a new racer... wait, maybe I should watch racing car things" Cream replied, Tails laughed.

"You sound really cute when you say that, if only you knew" Tails replied, Cream blushed bright red and looked up at Tails, she then gave him the remote.

"You're smarter than me, you find something for us to watch" Cream asked, Tails kissed her on the forehead, then Cheese rolled his eyes back.

"I'll try" Tails replied, he went through a couple of channels on the television and sighed "Are you looking forward to racing next month?" Tails asked, Cream nodded.

"Yeah, I must thank you properly for making me a new racer for the Sonic grand prix" Cream pointed out, Tails shook his head.

"As long as I can see you enjoy yourself, there's no need to thank me" Tails replied, Cheese rolled his eyes back once more time, before digging into the popcorn directly in front of him. Cheese grabbed a hand full just about and ate it, then was interrupted by Tails and Creams hands digging into the bowl, their hands met and they looked at each other and blushed bright red.

"Do you know why we blush when we do something like this?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and smiled.

"Actually I do, we have feelings for each other, but-"

"But you're not sure how or when to say it, I know Tails" Cream interrupted, Tails stroked her head and smiled.

"You're so cute, you're almost as smart as me Cream" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled and giggled quietly.

"Oh and Tails, make yourself comfortable. Here, I'll do it for you" Cream pointed out, she got off the sofa and knelt down on the ground, then pulled Tails' shoes off and threw them behind her, along with his gloves after Tails switched hands to hold the television remote.

"Thanks Cream, I would have done that myself, but I'm searching for something" Tails replied, Tails stopped on what looked like an old racing car show, but turned out to be more than one, Tails gasped realizing what this was. Cream sat down next to him worryingly and looked at the television.

"Are you alright Tails?" Cream asked, Tails gulped and closed his eyes once he saw a name appear on the screen, Cream looked at it and saw a name saying "Cookie Rabbit".

"C-Cream, do you know who that is?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head and frowned, then looked at Tails who had his eyes closed, Tails frowned and his eyes began to water.

"W-why are you crying?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"S-sorry, it's just... he was one of the best racers to ever live" Tails pointed out, Cream looked at Tails confusingly.

"So... he's not alive?" Cream asked "I-I didn't mean that in a mean way... sorry" Cream apologized, Tails smiled at her.

"It's fine Cream, he was more than a racer... do you really want to know who that is though?" Tails asked, Cream nodded with a smile, then he pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear "Cookie Rabbit, is your father". Cream gasped and pulled away from the hug, she smiled.

"H-he was a racer? Why didn't I get to see him though?" Cream asked, Tails frowned again and looked away, Cream wrapped her arms around Tails and pulled his head towards her.

"Y-you couldn't, he was too busy with two jobs, one to earn money and the other to race... he didn't have time for you or your mother, every cent he earned, went to Vanilla to help pay for groceries and pay bills" Tails explained, Cream smiled.

"I have two hero's, you and my father" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed bright red and smiled, but quickly frowned.

"He's my hero too" Tails replied, they heard another gasp from in front of them, Tails and Cream looked up and saw Vanilla standing there in shock.

"Your father was very nice Cream, it's best if I tell you about him, excuse me Cheese" Vanilla asked as Cheese flew away with the bowl of popcorn, then Vanilla seated herself in between the two.

"R-really?" Cream asked, Vanilla nodded and smiled.

"You probably know about this too Tails, but I know more" Vanilla joked, Tails blushed bright red and smiled. "Anyway, h-he helped people who were less fortunate, he didn't race for the fun, he raced to help encourage people to donate" Vanilla explained, Cream's eyes grew wide.

"H-he was a really good guy then" Cream pointed out, Vanilla nodded.

"When I was young, I use to watch him on the television" Tails added with a cheerful smile as he peaked at Cream past Vanilla.

"I did too, I had a crush on him... one day, he was doing one of his races and my mother took me to one, I got an autograph from him, b-but something else happened, I was a teenage when my mother took me there" Vanilla explained, she gulped and frowned "S-so we started getting familiar and all that stuff and one thing came to another, the big night happened where we made Cream" Vanilla explained with a smile, Cream blushed bright red because she understood what Vanilla meant by the "Big night".

"Th-that's amazing, was it love at first sight?" Cream asked, Vanilla nodded surprisingly.

"It was, do you believe in it?" Vanilla asked, Cream nodded with a frown.

"I'm actually going out with Tails, I don't want anybody else but him" Cream explained, Tails smiled and looked at Cream, as she looked back at him. Vanilla saw the happy couple and she stood up.

"I came downstairs to get a glass of water" Vanilla pointed out, she left the room and walked into the kitchen.

"Tails, you want to be naughty?" Cream asked, Tails looked away and frowned.

"I-I'd prefer not to, but what did you have in mind?" Tails asked, Cream blushed bright red as he turned back around.

"We could watch a horror movie when mom is in bed" Cream pointed out, Tails shook his head and smiled.

"I don't think we should, I get scared" Tails replied, Cream giggled, she laid down on the sofa, resting her head on Tails' lap, Tails stroked her head gently.

"Good night you two" Vanilla interrupted as she walked past holding a glass of water in her hands and walked upstairs.

"Got any ideas for my plane yet?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head.

"No, sorry. If you have any design you want me to go by, just draw it" Tails pointed out, Cream sat up next to him and hugged him tightly, then kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll leave you to design it, since you're the best at everything" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed nervously and shook his head.

"I'm not the best, but I get things done" Tails replied, suddenly there was a loud sound outside which caused the house to shake. Cream and Tails were scared and they hugged each other.

"W-what was that?" Cream asked worryingly, Tails frowned.

"It's a thunder storm" Tails replied, Cream frowned and whimpered. "Don't worry, I got you, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt you" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled and knelt down on her knees next to him.

"You're really cute Tails, I-" Cream was interrupted by a burst of thunder, Tails was shaking nervously and whimpered himself. Cream realized this and she hugged Tails tightly "Now I got you, I wont let anything hurt you either" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed bright red and smiled as he hugged back.

"I-it may seem silly, but can I kiss you in different places?" Tails asked, Cream blushed bright red and pulled away from the hug.

"Uh... anywhere above me head" Cream replied, Tails blushed bright red and kissed her on the neck, Cream laughed "T-Tails, that t-tickles" Cream pointed out, Tails started licking her fur, Cream blushed bright red. And pushed him away gently "T-Tails, don't do that, it feels weird" Cream pointed out, Tails frowned and sighed.

"I was trying to make you happy" Tails replied, Cream smiled and nodded.

"Oh okay, go ahead" Cream replied, Tails laughed and lent forward, then licked her cheeks causing her to blush bright red and smile "T-that tickles" Cream added.

"Good, I love seeing you like this" Tails pointed out, Cream stroked his head and pushed him away gently.

"Let me do it to you" Cream replied, Tails laid down on the sofa and rested his head against the arm of it, then awaited Cream to lean over him and lick him.

"A-are you actually going to?" Tails asked, Cream nodded, she climbed on top of Tails and lent her head closer to his, then she started licking his lips.

"Y-you taste like mint" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed and hugged her.

"I wonder if we could eat popcorn off each other" Tails pointed out, Cream shook her head and sat down in the empty space next to her, then laid down, sticking her feet next to Tails feet.

"Another day maybe, we should get some sleep" Cream replied, she took the cover from the head of the sofa and spread it out over her, Tails wrapped his tails around him and closed his eyes.

"Hey Cream?" Tails asked.

"Yeah?" Cream replied as she turned off the television with a remote.

"D-do you think we'd ever get married one day?" Tails asked, Cream blushed bright red.

"I was supposed to ask that" Cream replied as she put the remote on the floor and closed her eyes.

"Okay Cream. Do you know what time it is?" Tails asked as he opened his eyes and looked around, Cream opened her eyes and looked behind her, seeing the time.

"It's... 9:00 pm" Cream replied, she laid back down and closed her eyes.

"Spending time with you has been wonderful Cream, I love you" Tails pointed out as he closed his eyes, he heard some moved and felt someone on top of him, he opened his eyes and saw Cream snuggling up on top of him.

"I love you too" Cream replied, Tails wrapped his tails around her and hugged her.

"A-are you looking forward to the races you're going to be doing next month?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and nuzzled her nose against his.

"Yeah, I am nervous about it though, because I don't know much about driving" Cream replied, Tails laughed.

"I'll teach you everything I know" Tails pointed out, Cream began licking his lips again and Tails laughed.

"C-Cream, it tickles" Tails replied as he opened his eyes and laughed with a cheerful smile.

"Oh well, I'll do it until you wet yourself" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed even more.

"N-no, stop" Tails replied in between laughing "C-Cream, I'm going to pee!" Tails pointed out, Cream stopped licking him and Tails sighed. "Th-thank you, that was close" Tails pointed out, Cream laughed.

"If you want, you can do it to me until I pee?" Cream offered, Tails smiled and began licking her lips, causing her to laugh and open her eyes.

"Wait" Tails stopped "Th-that'd make me a pervert though" Tails pointed out, Cream shook her head.

"If it comes from you, it doesn't" Cream replied, Tails smiled and kissed her on the lips deeply. Until Cream pulled away. "We should probably get some sleep, wrap your arms around me again Tails" Cream asked, Tails wrapped his arms around her nervously, Cream realized why.

"C-Cream?" Tails asked.

"Tails... don't worry about that, it's just below my tails. We all have one" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed bright red and closed his eyes, as did Cream.

"M-maybe we could have another date one day" Tails replied.

"Yeah" Cream replied cutely.

(…)

A/N: So... so... CUTE! uh. If you're wondering why they forgot they're going out with each other already, I forgot about the first chapter, sorry... but I altered it realizing this, I hadn't written this in a while, so I wasn't sure about what to write on this one, hope I got it good enough to be cute.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

(…)

Tails and Cream woke up on another beautiful morning on Mobius, Tails opened his eyes as did Cream and they realized they were snuggled up together, they blushed bright red and smiled at each other. Tails realized his hand in the wrong place and pulled it away, Cream giggled.

"Sorry" Tails apologized, Cream smiled at him and rested her head on his chest.

"It's okay, like I said last night, we all have one... or two if your talking about cheeks" Cream joked, Tails laughed.

"You're so smart, I wish I was more like you" Tails pointed out, Cream shook his head.

"I want to be more like you Tails" Cream replied with a cheerful smile, Cream knelt down on top of him and yawned.

"W-what time is it now?" Tails asked, Cream turned around and got off the sofa and stood up.

"It's 6:00 am" Cream replied, Tails sighed and laid back with his arms behind his head, he watched as Cream cleaned up.

"Can I help you?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head and turned around facing away from Tails, Cream saw a bowl on the floor and she bent over to pick it up, Tails looked away instantly.

"Why are you so nervous Tails? Don't you like girls?" Cream asked, Tails smiled and looked back noticing she was standing in front of him.

"Of course I like girls, you are beautiful" Tails replied, Cream blushed bright red and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks, you're cute Tails, I bet you cant wait to see me wearing nothing" Cream replied, Tails' eyes grew wide and he stuttered.

"Uh... Yeah, I mean no! I mean, I'm not sure" Tails replied nervously as he blushed bright red, Cream smiled at Tails and hugged him after turning around.

"You know, Sonic said we're pretty innocent" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded.

"Yeah... why do you say that?" Tails asked, Cream pulled away from the hug and looked at Tails slyly, she looked around quickly seeing nobody in sight, then she quickly pulled her night gown over her head, Tails' eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "C-C-Cream? W-why?" Tails asked, Cream walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought you'd like it, do you mind helping me put my dress on?" Cream asked as she held out her orange dress, Tails nodded and sat up, then grabbed the dress and put it over her head and fitted it onto her. Cream blushed bright red and smiled, then she sat on Tails' lap.

"C-Cream, are you trying to... offer yourself to me?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head.

"N-no, of course not, I want to make you happy Tails" Cream replied as she began licking his lips again, Tails rested back onto the sofa and laughed.

"T-that tickles, forgive me for this" Tails replied, he reached his hands underneath her dress and began tickling her arm pits, causing her to laugh and blush bright red. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from upstairs, Tails and Cream stuttered nervously.

"Think of something, quick!" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded and picked up Cream, then placed her on the empty seat next to him.

"So innocent" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled and smiled at him.

"You're strong Tails" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed and sighed.

"Good morning" Vanilla greeted, Tails and Cream smiled at her as if nothing was wrong.

"Good morning" Tails and Cream replied cheerfully, Vanilla looked at the couple closely and realized Tails was sweating a lot.

"Is it a bit warm in here Tails?" Vanilla asked, Tails shook his head.

"Why do you ask that?" Tails asked, Vanilla examined him closely.

"You seem to be sweating a lot" Vanilla pointed out as she looked at the innocent fox confusingly "Are you alright Tails?" Vanilla asked, Tails nodded.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" Tails replied, Cream grabbed his hand which cause him to smile.

"Okay then" Vanilla replied, she stepped back and looked at Cream. "Is there anything you want for breakfast guys?" Vanilla asked, Tails and Cream shook their heads.

"No thanks... I'm a bit fat, I want to lose weight" Cream replied, Tails was shocked to hear this and he looked at Cream seriously.

"C-Cream, you're not fat, you're beautiful and skinny... it doesn't matter how you look, I love you from what's in the inside, but you look adorable anyway" Tails explained, Cream turned around and blushed bright red at him with a cheerful smile, then she moved over right next to him and hugged him.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me" Cream replied, she sobbed once and looked up at Tails with watery eyes "Thanks Tails".

"No problem, but why are you crying?" Tails asked as he hugged her tightly.

"I-I'm crying because, I've never felt so close to anyone in my life... I never ever heard you say something like that about anyone before either, I love you Tails!" Cream replied, Tails kissed her deeply on the lips until Vanilla interrupted.

"I do know what you two were doing earlier, thanks for helping Cream put her dress on Tails" Vanilla thanked, Tails blushed bright red.

"I-I'm sorry if it felt weird to any of you" Tails apologized, Cream and Vanilla shook their heads and smiled.

"It wasn't weird, when me and Cookie lived together, he helped me put my dress on" Vanilla added, Tails smiled.

"Huh, I'm following in my hero's footsteps... maybe this is a good thing" Tails pointed out, Cream moved away from him and laid her head on his lap.

"Keep the nice compliments coming Tails, I'd love to hear what you say to make my day" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed and smiled, then stroked her head gently.

"You're pretty, my species used to eat you, but now all I want to do is kiss you" Tails complimented, Cream giggled and sat up, Vanilla left the room knowing she could trust the couple on their own, Cream quickly knelt down next to Tails on her knees and kissed him deeply, moving her hand all over his body. Tails stayed in the same position nervously as he wasn't sure what to do.

"Tails, you're supposed to do that to me" Cream pointed out after pulling away from the kiss, Tails did so and made her laugh.

"T-this feels weird" Tails pointed out nervously, Cream shook her head.

"It's only natural, we can do this stuff if you want to, but you don't have to Tails" Cream replied as she pulled away from the hug and kiss. "It's up to you Tails" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled and nuzzled his nose against Creams nose.

"I-I don't think I should, because you are young and all, how did you find out about this stuff?" Tails asked, Cream smiled and rolled her eyes back.

"Some of it was from Amy, the other from Rouge" Cream replied, she lent her head close to his ear "She's weird" Cream whispered, Tails laughed and nodded to agree, then he stood up.

"Th-thanks for having me here Cream, I really enjoyed spending time with you, I'll go back your vehicle now" Tails pointed out with a frown, Cream walked up to him and grabbed his hands.

"Let me give you a bit of inspiration" Cream replied, Tails lent his head forward and received a long and deep kiss on the lips from Cream, she pulled away after 5 seconds and she remembered something, she turned around and picked up the box behind her, then turned back around and gave it to Tails "You almost forgot this".

"Thanks Cream" Tails replied as he grabbed the box. Tails placed it down and got his shoes and gloves on, then grabbed the box again.

"A-are you going to call me when you built the plane?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head.

"I'll surprise you, because I need to teach you how to drive" Tails pointed out, he pulled her into a hug and smiled. "I'll miss you, it shouldn't take more than a month, good bye Cream" Tails replied, Cream hugged back and rested her head on his chest.

"G-good bye Tails" Cream replied, Tails pulled away from the hug and turned around, then he walked to the front door and turned around, seeing Cream standing there looking at him.

"Don't be sad Cream, I'll be back soon, I don't want to miss a thing" Tails pointed out, Cream shook her head.

"I have a surprise for you too, go and build the plane now Tails, I don't want to bother you any longer, good luck, love you" Cream replied, Tails smiled and blushed bright red.

"I love you too" Tails replied, he turned around and opened the front door, then he opened it and left, after closing the door behind him. Tails got into his vehicle and drove it back to his house in the plane form.

(…)

A week had past, Tails had made a start on the vehicle he was making for Cream, he had his own design and he used a speed mod in the vehicle. It was currently the afternoon and Tails was beginning to feel hungry, he was walking towards the fridge in his kitchen as his stomach grumbled, he placed his hand on the fridge ready to open it, but was interrupted by his doorbell ringing, Tails sighed and walked towards the door and answered it, seeing his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hello Cream" Tails greeted, he stepped forward and hugged her.

"Hey Tails, I just came to bring you lunch" Cream replied, Tails pulled away from the hug and noticed Cream had her hands behind her back "I hope you like this, I know you like pie, but it's full of vegetables, they are good for you" Cream pointed out, she revealed the delicious pie in front of Tails, it was perfect. Tails grabbed the pie as Cream held it out in front of him, then he smelt it.

"Oh, thanks so much Cream, do you want to come in for a drink?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and smiled, Tails walked inside with her and closed the door behind him.

"I'm going to be here for a while with you, I want to spend time with you Tails" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Make yourself at home, do what you would do if nobody was at your mothers house, but you" Tails pointed out, Cream grew suspicious about the way he phrased that.

"A-are you trying to see me n-naked again?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head.

"I'm only trying to-"

"It's okay Tails, I know what you meant, you wanted to see me as I was and talk to me" Cream interrupted as she placed her index finger on his lips, Tails blushed bright red and smiled. Cream pulled her hand away and Tails hugged her again.

"You understand everything I say, we were meant to be together all this time" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled and hugged back, then stroked his back with her right hand.

"I know" Cream replied, she pulled away from the hug and took her shoes off, then placed them by the wall next to the door. Tails looked at her feat.

"Wow, you keep yourself pretty clean Cream" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled and blushed bright red with a cheerful smile, she held her hands together.

"Thanks Tails, you're too kind" Cream replied, Tails walked past her and walked into the kitchen to and placed the pie on the table. Cream followed him and realized his kitchen was clean "Y-you kept this place clean, nice job" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed and turned around, then stared at her.

"I-I cleaned it up, because I thought you were going to visit soon" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled at him and walked up to him.

"Tails, y-" Cream was interrupted by Tails' stomach grumbling "You're hungry Tails, have something to eat" Cream pointed out as she patted his belly, Tails laughed realizing his belly was jiggling.

"O-okay, want to have some lunch with me too?" Tails asked, Cream nodded surprisingly and smiled at him, she sat her self down at the table.

"I'd love to" Cream replied, Tails smiled and got out two plates and two sets of cutlery, then placed it on the table. Tails cut two slices of pie out with a knife and left half of it in there, then he put a slice on each of the plates.

"Biggest piece is for you princess" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled and Tails placed the plate in front of her then sat down in the seat next to Cream.

"D-did you just call me princess?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and laughed, he ate a bit of pie and swallowed it as he constantly smiled.

"Yeah, you are a princess to me, you rely on your prince to serve and care for you, I would have thought you would have known about this stuff" Tails explained, Cream blushed bright red.

"Maybe later you can come outside and take me to the park, I want to show you something" Cream replied, Tails looked at her worryingly and nodded.

"O-okay?" Tails replied confusingly, Cream realized this and smiled.

"It's not anything naughty, trust me" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled and began eating his slice of pie, as did Cream.

"Okay, I trust you Cream, like I always do" Tails replied cheerfully after swallowing the crushed up pie in his mouth.

"You're so cute, can you show me the vehcile now?" Cream asked after finishing her slice of pie, Tails finished his and nodded, then they both got off their chairs and stood up, Cream followed Tails as he walked into his workshop, revealing the body of Creams vehicle, Cream gasped realizing how cool it looked.

"Hope it isn't too man like for you" Tails replied, Cream giggled and walked up to the vehicle and touched it with her right hand.

"I-it's perfect Tails, this is amazing... how fast will it be?" Cream asked, Tails was surprised to hear this from Cream and he walked up to her.

"It has a speed mod inside, it's going to be fast, I'm just not sure how fast" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed bright red.

"Y-you used your only speed mod on my vehicle? Tails..." Cream replied, Tails shook his head with a cheerful smile.

"It's fine Cream, I never really used it anyway" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled and turned back around.

"D-do you know how long it will take to make this?" Cream asked, Tails wrapped his arms around Cream.

"I have all the time in the world, but I'd rather be spending it with you" Tails replied, Cream turned around and received a big and deep kiss on the lips from Tails. Tails angled her slightly over the body of her vehicle as if he was trying to arouse her. Cream pulled away from the kiss and blushed bright red.

"A-are you trying to?" Cream asked, she stopped before realizing what Tails said earlier.

"Of course not Cream, I want to see you happy" Tails replied, Cream smiled.

"If so, can you take me to the park now, I really want to show you something" Cream asked, Tails nodded and grabbed her hand after stepping back.

"Yep, let's go" Tails replied, Cream walked with Tails to his vehicle and got into it, with Cream sitting on Tails' lap again.

(…)

Tails and Cream had arrived at the park, they walked together along the pathway holding hands. They smiled at each othre constantly and ignored their surroundings until Cream stopped, causing Tails to stop too. Cream looked to the right and then looked at Tails.

"I can show you this place now" Cream pointed out, Tails nuzzled his nose against hers and smiled.

"Great, I wonder what it is though" Tails replied, Cream sighed and walked with Tails past the trees and into a secret area only Cream knew. Tails looked around seeing trees surrounding the place, but it was bright because of the sun.

"Tails, I was crazy for you" Cream pointed out, she knelt down on her knees beside a patch of daisy's "I used to practice making these because they were cool" Cream added as she picked a few daisy's and started making a daisy chain.

"W-wow, is that because you wanted to impress me?" Tails asked as he knelt down beside her, Cream blushed bright red and smiled at him.

"Maybe" Cream replied, Tails looked at her slyly then he looked around, seeing no-one in sight.

"Kiss me" Tails asked, Cream put down the daisy chain and leaped onto Tails, then kissed him deeply on the lips, they wrestled tongues and smiled constantly until Cream pulled away.

"W-wow, I love you so much Tails" Cream pointed out, she looked around once again and noticed no people, she got off of Tails and sat down in front of him. "C-can you massage me Tails?" Cream asked, as she picked up the daisy chain, Tails sat down behind her.

"I-I can try" Tails replied, Cream sat back and rested on him causing Tails to blush bright red. Tails placed his hands on her shoulder, then realized something "I'll take my gloves off to do it, it's much easier" Tails pointed out, Tails pulled his gloves off and placed them beside him, then he placed his hands on Creams shoulder again and massaged her gently.

"Mm, Tails, that feels nice" Cream replied calmly as she felt like she was in pure ecstacy and she constantly smiled and murmured "Mm, awww".

"W-wow, how am I doing?" Tails asked, Cream turned around and smiled at him, then placed a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're doing great Tails" Cream replied, she turned back around and resumed making daisy chains.

"I should probably take masseuse lessons during my retirement" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled and smiled, she then turned around and placed a daisy chain on Tails' head.

"Here, I made this one for you" Cream replied as she fitted the chain on his head, Tails smiled and looked at it.

"I-it's cute, just like you" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed bright red and smiled at him.

"Y-you know when you called me princess?" Cream asked, Tails nodded.

"Uh-huh" Tails replied with a cheerful smile, Cream turned around again and got a pile of daisy's, then she turned around again and held out the palm of Tails' hand, where she then gave him all the daisy's.

"Maybe you can make your princess a daisy chain" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled and attempted making a daisy chain but failed, he frowned "Here, let me help" Cream shown him how to make a daisy chain.

"Oh, I see" Tails replied, he took over making the daisy chain and he successfully began making one, Cream smiled and lied down on him, resting her head on his lap.

"This is relaxing, we should do this more often" Cream pointed out as she looked up at the blue sky, seeing white clouds spread across the sky as they glow from the sun light.

"I know, alright, I finished it" Tails replied, he fit the daisy chain onto Cream's head and she smiled.

"Thanks Tails" Cream thanked, Tails smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Anything to see you smiling" Tails replied, Cream sat up and blushed bright red as did Tails.

"D-do you want to do anything else?" Cream asked, Tails smiled and started running his hands across her back down to her tail.

"You remember that swim suit you had?" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded.

"That's back at home, why do you ask?" Cream asked, Tails looked at her slyly.

"I want you to be everywhere I go, I want to have some photo's of you Cream, you're so beautiful" Tails pointed out as he stroked her cheek with his index finger, Tails laid down on the grass and Cream laid down next to him and hugged him tightly.

"Well... I was going to ask for some pictures of you" Cream added, Tails looked at her slyly.

"Th-this is probably the wrong time to ask, but do you want to have a baby with me one day?" Tails asked, Cream was surprised by the question and she sat up "I don't mean now, I mean like... when you retire from racing and when we can be together forever" Tails explained, Cream blushed bright red.

"Maybe... Tails, I have something else to show you. It's secret" Cream pointed out as she stood up, she grabbed Tails' hand and pulled him up, just as she was about to walk, Tails wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his head against hers.

"Mm, you're so soft" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled and pulled away from the hug.

"Follow me" Cream asked as she walked further ahead than Tails, who had managed to catch up with her in seconds, they walked through the woods until Cream stopped, she looked left past Tails and walked towards the darker looking part of the woods.

"A-are you sure you know where this place is?" Tails asked, Cream giggled and smiled.

"Of course I do, I loved getting away from my mother and exploring" Cream replied, Tails sighed and walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"I don't want to walk alone" Tails replied, Cream smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so cute when you're scared" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed bright red and hung his head low, then he looked up once they walked again. After another 30 seconds of walking, Cream and Tails arrived at a beautiful spot in the park, where there was a small lake in front of them "I used to go uh... naked skinny dipping in here, please don't tell anyone though" Cream explained, Tails laughed.

"Hey, we're animals, we were supposed to be naked anyway... unfortunately that was years ago and this stupid Mobius law passed to say that most males and all females have to wear clothes" Tails explained, Cream laughed and walked up to the lake and sat down by it, she took her shoes and gloves off then dipped her feet in it, the lake wasn't as big as a normal one, but it was almost like a jacuzzi according to Tails.

"I-I guess you're right, I mean, we have to get changed every day" Cream pointed out, Tails sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around Cream as they watched the lake, the sun shined on it and reflected their reflections, Tails and Cream looked at each other and kissed.

"Just remember, we're innocent" Tails pointed out with a wink once he pulled away from the kiss.

"I know" Cream replied calmly as she looked back at the lake. Tails took his shoes off and dipped his feet in the pool, Cream pulled off his gloves and placed it beside hers.

"Thanks Cream" Tails thanked. "I kinda want to cool down, it is pretty warm today" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded and grabbed Tails' right hand.

"C-can you help me undress?" Cream asked, Tails' eyes grew wide "Don't worry about being nervous about doing something wrong to me Tails, it's only natural" Cream pointed out, Tails sighed and calmed down, then he pulled her dress over her head and revealed her beautiful young body, Tails smiled and blushed bright red "H-how do I look?" Cream asked.

"Beautiful" Tails replied, he ran his hand down her back and down to her tail again and kissed her deeply on the lips, Cream pulled away and smiled.

"Y-you ready for the best part?" Cream asked, Tails looked at her confusingly.

"W-what do you mean?" Tails asked, Cream blushed bright red and stood up.

"I-if you don't like it, I'll put my underwear back on" Cream replied, Tails' eyes grew wide by he couldn't not watch.

"I-I don't mean to be a pervert, but... can I watch? It's just... you're so beautiful" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed bright red and smiled at him.

"Come on in the pool when you're ready, I'll be a second" Cream replied, she turned around and pulled her underwear down to her feet then kicked them off to the side, next to Tails. Tails blushed bright red as he looked at the white underwear, then Cream grabbed his hands and faced sideways towards the lake.

"Okay" Tails finally answered, he stood up with Cream and then dipped his foot in the lake, realizing it was warm, Tails put half of his body inside as did Cream, they realized it was warm and they shivered from the warm feeling being so good.

"Aw, that feels nice, doesn't it Tails" Cream pointed out, Tails lent his back against the side with his tails beside him, he rested his arms on the grass behind him and watched as Cream swum towards him. Cream hugged him and smiled.

"Y-you're cute" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled and jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his back and causing Tails to almost lose balance, he quickly wrapped his tails around her and he blushed bright red "Wh-what was that for?" Tails asked with a cheerful smile.

"That was for calling me cute, because I know you are and I'm not" Cream replied, Tails stroked her head.

"You are cute, I wish you could realize that" Tails pointed out, he then sighed and hugged Cream tightly, he walked towards a shallow part of the lake and sat down in it, then he let go of Cream making her sit on his lap.

"Well... I guess I am them, as long as you admit you're cute too" Cream replied, Tails laughed.

"Okay, I'm cute" Tails pointed out as he blushed bright red and smiled, Cream kissed him deeply on the lips until Tails looked away and frowned.

"What's wrong Tails?" Cream asked, the worrying two tailed fox began shaking.

"C-Cream, wha-what if we get c-caught?" Tails asked worryingly, Tails narrowed his eyes and he noticed Cream frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll take the blame" Cream replied, Tails shook his head and frowned.

"I-I cant let you do that, you'll lose your job" Tails pointed out, Cream looked at him confusingly then looked around seeing nobody there.

"Job?" Cream replied, Tails sighed.

"Remember, you're racing in the Sonic grand prix" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded and smiled then she got off of Tails' lap and sat down next to him.

"Oh yeah, I'd rather spend time with you" Cream replied, Tails looked at her slyly.

"You want to make this a day to remember?" Tails pointed out, Cream shook her head.

"A moment to remember for the both of us" Cream replied, she lent her head closer and kissed Tails deeply on the lips, wrestling tongues in each others mouths, until Tails pulled away.

"You know you said you can skinny dip?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and smiled "Why don't we swim to the middle and kiss" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded and began swimming to the middle with Tails. Tails held her up by placing his hand in the wrong area once again.

"Oh!" Cream replied surprisingly realizing this, Tails smiled at her as she smiled back.

"I'll lift you up to make you my height, just remember, we all have a butt" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled and blushed bright red realizing he listens to her.

"Y-you're a good listener Tails" Cream replied, Tails smiled and kissed her on the cheek constantly.

"I love you so much, how could I not listen to you" Tails pointed out, Cream grabbed his head with her hand and smiled.

"Tails, can you let go of my butt now, I want you to hold me properly" Cream asked, Tails nodded and let go of her slightly, then let go completely, Cream began kicking her feet and she floated at Tails' height.

"A-are you alright Cream?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I-it feels funny having my fur so wet, especially down uh... there" Cream pointed her head downwards, Tails laughed.

"I know what you mean, I only used to bath once every six months and it felt kind of funny to me, but I got used to it" Tails explained, Cream hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips once again.

The happy couple spent the whole afternoon in the lake, until they realized something was wrong, Tails was the first to react. "Oh my gosh, what are we going to do Cream?" Tails asked as he got out the pool, Cream wrapped her arms around her self.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Cream asked, Tails frowned and got his shoes and gloves on. He then pulled out a watch from the inside of his glove, Tails gasped.

"It's 5:00 pm, you're mothers going to kill us" Tails replied, Cream got out the pool and covered herself up with her hands.

"Sh-she wouldn't kill us, she'd just punish me and ask you to leave" Cream pointed out, Tails shook his head.

"She's not going to do anything to you, only me... it was my fault we were here for so long" Tails replied, Cream frowned and hung her head low, she realized her fur was wet as did Tails.

"She's going to find out about this though, because I'm all wet" Cream replied, Tails smiled and turned around "W-what are you doing Tails?" Cream asked, Tails began spinning his tails slowly.

"I can dry you off, just keep still" Tails replied, he spun his tails faster and forced the air to push against Creams fur and dry her off.

"Oh, thanks Tails, that's enough" Cream pointed out, Tails stopped and turned around, then he looked at the ground and picked up Creams orange dress and white underwear.

"I'll help you through everything Cream, it would be my pleasure" Tails replied cheerfully, Cream giggled and closed her eyes from the nice thought, then she was interrupted by Tails knelt down on his knees and held out underwear below her feet. "Hold on to me quick and lift your legs up" Tails pointed out, Cream held his head with her hands and lifted each leg up for Tails to pull her underwear up, Tails pulled it all the way up to her thighs "Uh... I'll let you do the rest" Tails pointed out, Cream shook her head.

"Nah, you do it" Cream replied, Tails gulped and pulled her underwear all the way up, till the elastic was below her waist, Cream giggled as Tails put her dress on, then he kissed her deeply on the lips suddenly. Cream pulled away slightly and frowned at him.

"W-why are you sad Cream?" Tails asked, Cream sighed and turned around.

"I-I wonder when we are ever going to get a moment like this again, it's been wonderful spending time with you Tails" Cream pointed out.

"It's been wonderful spending time with you Cream, I love you!" Tails replied cheerfully as he wrapped his arms around Cream, who turned around and kissed him on the forehead as Tails fell to his knees and began crying.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Cream asked, Tails looked up and smiled but then frowned again.

"I've got you into a lot of trouble haven't I?" Tails pointed out, Cream shook her head.

"You haven't Tails" Cream replied.

"I have... I will get you home now, I'm taking the blame remember" Tails pointed out, Cream sighed and nodded.

"Okay... I'm not going to stop if you if that's what's making you unhappy" Cream replied, she grabbed his hand and they sat down on the grass, then helped each other put their gloves and shoes on.

"I-I'm so sorry Cream" Tails apologized, Cream shook her head.

"Nobody is to blame Tails, we all make mistakes" Cream pointed out as she stood up with Tails.

"I-I guess" Tails replied with a frown, Cream hugged him and kissed him on the lips, Tails' tears streamed out of his eyes and landed on the Creams shoes. Cream pulled away from the kiss.

"I love it when you act like a baby Tails, you're so cute" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled and nuzzled his nose against Creams.

"We are cute huh" Tails replied.

(…)

A/N: Have to call it there for this chapter, about the naked stuff... they're animals, not humans... well, they evolved like humans, but they still are animals, think of it, Sally was completely nude in SATAM as she was the main character, also animals are supposed to be nude anyway... Cream must look adorable in my opinion without any clothes, not in a pervy way, but I do watch hentai... hey, I'm not ashamed of it, I'm proud of what I take in, there's no shame in the actions that you do, it's just if they're actions that hurt others there is shame in.

R&R anyway...


End file.
